Una Copa de Agua Salada
by EverettVaron
Summary: Chris ha despertado en medio de una penumbra que no le permite ver más allá de su nariz. Se descubre encadenado y confundido, además de no recordar nada más que un joven de ojos verdes. (Hiddlesworth, Thorki, Bucky&Loki)
1. Parte I

Otoño de 1996

El sonido de un golpeteo sobre cristal le había traído de nuevo a la consciencia. Abrió los ojos lentamente en espera de que la luz solar le molestara la retina, sin embargo, la aludida no realizó acto de presencia. Algo no andaba bien. La oscuridad era la misma con los párpados abiertos o cerrados, y por un momento, temió quedar ciego. Removió la cabeza, desesperado, intentando divisar cualquier cosa que le salvara de aquel pensamiento, y como aparición, un obre de luz se instaló en su mano. Pequeño como la cabeza de un alfiler, apenas visible entre el pulgar y el índice, paciente y ajeno a todo su alrededor.

Chris suspiró de alivio, y movió la mano para comprobar que el haz no fuera una mala jugada de su mente. Un sonido de cadena se arrastró junto a su muñeca y olvidó el aquella luz tan rápido como se interesó en ella. Movió el brazo nuevamente, la cadena respondió a ello con su característico sonido. El pánico lo abrumó, y llevó la mano contraria hasta la otra para sustentar su miedo, palpó con pavor el aro metálico que se instalaba alrededor, liso y firme, como se fabrican los grilletes de buena calidad. ¡Maldición!

Gritó por instinto, se aferró a éste instantáneamente y comenzó a lanzar alaridos al aire.

-¡Ayuda! -Fue la palabra más repetida, la cual pronunció hasta que perdió la conciencia del tiempo y de su garganta no se escuchó nada más. Llamó nuevamente a la nada casi de forma inaudible incluso para él mismo. Sintió el escozor en el pecho, la saliva espesa y la respiración tan acelerada por el miedo y el esfuerzo, que le prohibió decir una palabra más.

Aquel golpeteo contra cristal que lo había despertado seguía sonando, esta vez con la claridad del sonido de la lluvia, apaciguando la sonata de su respiración acelerada e incitándolo a permitirse arrastrar. Dejó caer el cuerpo en el piso de donde fuera que pudiera estar, sintió el frío y la dureza de éste, así que se hizo un ovillo y se obligó a apaciguarse. Su mente comenzó a rebuscar en los últimos acontecimientos recordados.

Luces neón, una chica castaña sonriéndole detrás de la barra, una copa, un saludo, un par de manos blancas, un roce de cabellos oscuros, una sonrisa, un momento de confusión, un destello de ojos verdes, y luego, nada...

Volvió a abrir los ojos un tiempo después, sin poder describir con exactitud cuánto había sido. Ahora, una luz matutina se instalaba en su rostro, y, mitad aliviado, mitad espantado, cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de almacén deportivo. Con cestos llenos de balones y colchonetas de gimnasia sobre estantes. Anaqueles con envases llenos de pelotas de tenis y tablas de natación. La luz se filtraba a través de alargadas ventanas horizontales que casi tocaban el techo, lo suficientemente angostas para evitar el paso del cuerpo de un hombre, pero lo suficientemente grandes para alumbrar perfectamente el lugar.

Se incorporó. Nuevamente escuchó el sonido de las cadenas, pero esta vez, el peso de ésta no se instalaba en su muñeca, sino que recorría la extensión de su espalda y Chris supo que alguien había cambiado la cadena desde su brazo hasta su cuello mientras dormía. Intentó tranquilizarse, esta vez, sólo respiró a consciencia y observó su alrededor con mayor detalle.

Había una mesita cerca de allí, de madera desnuda y de patas esbeltas que aparentaba bastante refinamiento aún ante el acabado rústico. Sobre ella, se alzaba delicada y arrogante, una copa de flauta con un líquido opaco en su interior parecido al color que adquiere el agua cuando se le agrega suficiente sal.

...

-¡Stan!, ¡Stan, ven aquí! -Gritó un hombre de rasgos rechonchos y piel de niño mientras saboreaba su sexta dona del día. ¿Por qué demonios los encargados de las donas no se preocupaban por la calidad del glaseado de éstas? Se preguntó cuando su vista se percató de que una de las orillas del bizcocho tenía un ligero error. Aun así, se la llevó a la boca, y sin haberla tragado, volvió a gritar. -¡Sebastián!

Un joven de aspecto enfadado se asomó al despacho. -¿Necesita algo? -Preguntó con la monotonía de alguien quien espera que su jefe no lo mande a buscar por toda la ciudad uno de esos antojos imposibles de conseguir a las 7 de la tarde.

Berdin señaló con sus dedos zucarosos una serie de carpetas sobre la mesa. -Deberías echarles un vistazo a esos casos, Stan. Una anciana vino a reportar el robo de su gnomo de jardín favorito hace unas horas. Investígalo.

Stan gruño en lo bajo. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera con eso?, ¿Berdin pretendía que fuera hasta con la anciana y le preguntara rasgos físicos y psicológicos del gnomo?, ¿Que recorriera todos los jardines de Lillestrøm hasta encontrar un sospechoso dueño de gnomos de jardín? Se podía ir al averno. Tomó las carpetas plagadas de residuos de azúcar y salió de allí. Un par de pasos fuera y...

-¡Stan!

Sebastián apretó los dientes hasta que sintió que la mandíbula se le dislocaría. -¿¡Ahora qué demonios quería!?, Volvió a asomar la cabeza, esta vez con las manos empuñando y llenando de arrugas el caso del gnomo desaparecido detrás del muro. -¿Sí? -Respondió.

-Una joven vino ayer a reportar la desaparición de uno de sus colegas de trabajo.

Stan dejó caer la quijada. -¿¡Y apenas lo informa!?

Berdin dejó de comer por un segundo mientras levantaba la mirada sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. -Tuve demasiado papeleo como para recordarlo. Además, no debería estar dándote explicaciones. Anda, haz tu trabajo.

Sebastián tomó la capeta del caso que Berdin señalaba con la mirada y volvió a salir de la oficina. Una desaparición, Berdin lo sabía, las primeras 24 horas eran cruciales, y ahora, el desaparecido podría estar fuera de la ciudad o incluso muerto. Se sentó en su escritorio, echó al cesto de basura el reporte del gnomo y comenzó a revisar el caso que realmente importaba.

Usualmente los reportes de desaparecidos resultaban en una salida con los amigos a escondidas, sobre todo si se trataba de adolescentes. Pero esto era distinto, un hombre de 32 años había dejado de asistir al trabajo por 3 días sin dar aviso alguno, aunque exhibía un récord de asistencia perfecto por más de 4 años. Definitivamente algo andaba mal. No estaba en casa, como lo había constatado la mujer que denunció del incidente, e incluso, había informado que el auto de su compañero se encontraba aparcado en el lugar de siempre. ¿De qué iba todo eso?

Se levantó, tomó la cazadora sobre el respaldo de su silla, y sin anunciar a Berdin, se adueñó de la primera patrulla fuera de la comisaría. Tenía que hablar con la mujer, preguntar por características específicas del desaparecido, rutina diaria, horarios, amistades o cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de utilidad.


	2. Parte II

Sebastián verificó nuevamente el domicilio en su agenda antes de llamar a la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos, una mujer de aspecto joven y cabello oscuro abrió. Observó a Stan con una ceja en forma de pregunta. -Buenas noches. -Dijo éste mostrando su placa. -Me han informado que reportó el día de ayer la desaparición de un hombre.

Los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron y asintió, dejando pasar a Sebastián hasta la sala, donde se sentaron uno frente a otro. La mujer se inclinó levemente hacia adelante. -¿Han encontrado a Chris?

Stan se mordió el labio interno y maldijo a Berdin por lo bajo, su incompetencia había atrasado la investigación un día entero. -Hemos recopilado información, pero nada especialmente importante. Por eso estoy aquí, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Por supuesto. -La mujer se acomodó en el sillón.

-¿El Sr. Hemsworth tenía algún pasatiempo fuera de la ciudad?, ¿Pesca, golf, caza?

-No que yo supiera. Realmente dudo que haya decidido tomar vacaciones sin avisar.

-Es necesario tomar todas las posibilidades en cuenta. -Dijo Sebastián mientras su mente procesaba la siguiente pregunta. -¿Notó nerviosismo o dijo algo inusual cuando se despidió de usted el día anterior a su desaparición?

-No, todo fue completamente normal.

Stan apuntaba en su libreta las palabras clave de la entrevista y algunas preguntas más tarde, cayó en la cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada productivo de aquello. Al parecer, el hombre se había esfumado.

Volvió a la patrulla con la sensación de haber perdido el tiempo, pero con algunos datos posiblemente útiles en la libreta: La dirección Chris, el color de la camisa que usaba el día que desapareció, el nombre de algunos de sus amigos fuera del trabajo y una incómoda sensación en la garganta debido al aire acondicionado de la mujer, que, en otoño, ella encendía como si fuera verano. No quería imaginarse la cantidad de electricidad que debía pagar por mantener aquel artefacto encendido todas las estaciones del año.

Condujo hasta el domicilio de Chris indicado por su compañera de trabajo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo a todas aquellas personas que insistían en tomar el angosto camino antes de la zona residencial en sentido contrario aun cuando el retorno se encontraba a pocos metros de allí. Una vez librado aquel tramo, divisó la vivienda de su víctima, pequeña; considerando que se trataba de un físico teórico, pero comprensible una vez que se sabía que vivía solo. De fachadas azul celeste y marcos blancos que lucían de no más de algunos años de antigüedad.

Aparcó por el frente, y, tal como había dicho la mujer, su auto estaba allí, impaciente por alguien que no llegaba. Inspeccionó el lugar procurando no arruinar nada. Los árboles y macetas con flores que embellecían el jardín frontal, extrañamente, se encontraban bastante frescas como para pensar que llevaban allí casi cinco días sin agua ni atención. Tomó nota mental de ello sin hacer conclusiones.

Se asomó al interior de la casa por la rendija en la ventana que dejaban ver las cortinas entreabiertas. Había una taza de café a medio tomar sobre la mesa de la sala, alguien o algo había interrumpido aquella acción y Stan teorizó que, quizás, el secuestro había sido allí mismo, un lugar de donde Chris había salido en algún momento para no volver. El secuestrador probablemente hubiera llamado a la puerta, o quizás lo había asechado por horas hasta que lo viese salir a comprar el periódico de la mañana. Cualquier cosa era evidencia y aquella taza, probablemente había sido testigo de los acontecimientos ocurridos.

Examinó la puerta y su marco. No presentaban muestras de haber sido forzadas ni señales de que Chris se hubiera resistido ante alguien. Según sabía, el hombre era imponente, lo suficiente para amedrentar a cualquiera. Si había sido obligado a salir de su casa, no había sido hecho por una sola persona. Rodeó lentamente la vivienda, atento a cualquier indicio de actividad reciente, y para cuando llegó al patio trasero, se había percatado de dos sucesos: La tierra donde se alzaban las plantas florales estaba húmeda, alguien se había encargado de regarlas recientemente, y, apenas visible en realidad, pero lo suficiente como para llamar la atención; el césped de la parte posterior de la casa estaba lo idóneamente aplastado como para pensar que un automóvil se había estacionado allí mismo.

Recreó en la mente los espacios por donde habían podido pasar los neumáticos basándose en los espacios de pasto que presentaban el leve daño que causa el paso de un solo auto y lo vio: El auto había entrado y salido por la calle trasera de la casa, la calle por la que él mismo había pasado tantas veces para llegar hasta su propia casa. Quizás incluso se había topado con el secuestrador aquel día, quizás le había cedido el paso, quizás si aquel hombre hubiera cometido alguna infracción de tránsito él lo habría detenido y ahora no estaría martirizándose con todo aquello...

Dejó escapar las ideas que comenzaban a acumularse en su cabeza, tomó algunas fotografías y regresó a la patrulla con la tarea impuesta de conseguir una orden de allanamiento y llevar criminólogos a la escena.

...

Chris se había encargado toda la tarde de revisar los estantes de la bodega, para su suerte, la cadena instalada en su cuello le permitía moverse por todo el lugar. Estaba anclada a una columna metálica cerca de la puerta, que, en vano, intentó abrir con todas las ideas que tuvo en mente, pero que, después de todo, en una bodega de artículos deportivos no se disponía de equipo apto para ayudarse con la tarea. Escaló también los estantes con la esperanza de que las ventanas dieran hacia la calle y pudiera llamar la atención de algún caminante, pero pronto descubrió que éstas apuntaban a una cancha de tenis privada que él mismo dudaba que se hubiera usada en algunos años.

Se sentó agotado en el suelo, palpando con los dedos la cadena que se instalaba alrededor de su cuello y el candado que la ajustaba a éste. No se trataba de un candado barato, sino de uno de buena seguridad que no sería capaz de romper con nada a su alcance.

Finalmente, cuando se encontró sin nada que hacer, la desesperación comenzó a abrumarle ante la extraña sensación de encontrarse encadenado como un animal y la claustrofobia que presentaba el saberse encerrado entre 4 paredes. Intentó calmarse, recordar lo sucedido aquella noche, pero su mente simplemente había decidido archivarlo.

...

Sebastián había conseguido la orden de allanamiento y los forenses para la mañana siguiente, por lo que, un poco más tranquilo, se estacionó frente a su propia morada, esa morada pequeña que había comprado exclusivamente por la agradable vista al río. En el camino había detenido el auto para comprar una langosta para la cena. A su esposo le agradaban los mariscos, y siempre era un buen desahogo el verle sonreír mientras cenaban frente a la chimenea.

Cuando entró a la casa, la voz de Bruce Springsteen inundó sus oídos, y sus ojos, los llenó la figura esbelta y sonriente de su esposo con una toalla a la cintura, aunado al largo y negro cabello húmedo que exhibía después de una ducha.

-Thomas. -Dijo Sebastián sin evitar sonreír ante ello.

-Seb. -Respondió Tom elevando la comisura izquierda de sus labios sin dejar de secarse el cabello.

Sebastián se acercó hasta él y le besó con la intención de deshacer todo el estrés del trabajo con ello, el contrario respondió pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y acercándolo más a él. Se separaron momentos después y sonrieron con la respiración agitada. Sebastián comenzó a recorrer lentamente la espalda desnuda de su pareja, éste lo detuvo tomando sus brazos.

-Deberíamos cenar primero.

Stan gruñó bajo, pero finalmente accedió, y para cuando ambos comenzaron a degustar el crustáceo, el trabajo de Stan salió a flote en la conversación.

-¿Qué tal tu día? -Preguntó Tom mientras ensartaba con el tenedor el relleno carnoso del marisco.

-Cansado. Hay un caso de secuestro en la zona 3, al parecer el hombre lleva ya varios días desaparecido. -Contestó como quien realmente no desea hablar del tema. Thomas se llevó el bocado a los labios sin expresar nada, sin sacar a relucir una sola expresión en su rostro, como quien comprende lo fatigador que puede resultar hablar de ciertos tópicos.

-¿Cómo va tu libro? -Preguntó Sebastián cambiando el fondo de la conversación.

-Ocupa en tercer lugar en ventas a nivel nacional, dudo que consiga más de eso. Algunas editoriales me han ofrecido la traducción al alemán y al inglés. Hoy precisamente estuve acordando citas con una de ellas.

-El tercer lugar es excelente, y el hecho de que las editoriales hayan ofrecido una traducción es magnífico.

-Supongo que debería ser así. -Respondió Thomas con la mente en otro lugar.

Sebastián observó a su esposo fascinado. Poseía una belleza poco común, y un aire melancólico e intelectual siempre estaba instalado en su aura. Sus ondulados cabellos negros le hacían lucir aún más pálido de lo que era y su esbelta figura completaba la escena en un tipo de guitarrista de Rock N' Roll que no es consciente de la belleza de la que es poseedor. Pero aquello que más hipnotizaba, eran sus ojos, como par de esmeraldas bajo un mar cerúleo que el sol se empeñaba en tocar, produciendo toques dorados por toda la retina. Sebastián se perdía en ellos apenas tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, ignorando todo a su alrededor, ignorando la necesidad de respirar, ignorando la vida por un instante.

Thomas volteó a verle y entrecerró aquellos ojos.

Sebastián se levantó de su asiento por instinto, caminó hacia él y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras besaba su quijada, despacio, con la dulzura de un niño al palpar algo muy frágil. Sintió las manos de Tom rodearle la espalda, y para cuando sus atenciones respondieron en el cuerpo contrario con un gemido, su mente olvidó el caso de Chris, nada además de ellos dos existió a partir de ese momento.


	3. Parte III

Cinco días habían pasado desde que cayó en aquel agujero sin recibir señales de vida externa. En algún momento pensó con pavor que lo habían llevado allí a morir, aunque lo desechó casi de inmediato al llegar a la conclusión de que su muerte no beneficiaría a nadie, ahora, con la falta de alimento y agua, volvió a reconsiderar la idea. Intentó una y otra vez averiguar el mensaje implícito en la copa, pero por más que daba vueltas al asunto, terminaba volviendo al mismo lugar. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera con una copa de agua y sal?, además, cada vez que se disponía a probarla, una alarma de supervivencia se activaba dentro de sí mismo y volvía a dejar el líquido en su lugar. Definitivamente, alguien estaba jugando con su mente. También escudriñó el olor tantas veces que la característica esencia a sal le parecía ahora tan familiar como su propio aroma.

Las horas pasaban, y su cuerpo comenzaba a apagarse por la falta de líquidos, y sopesó, por enésima vez en el día, la posibilidad de beber del sucio inodoro que yacía en el cuarto de baño, y no fue hasta ese momento, que escuchó un sonido fuera del almacén, una serie de pasos casi inaudibles, pero perfectamente reconocibles para él, que había pasado tantas horas en silencio y sus oídos se encontraban tullidos. Se esperanzó, con suerte, esa persona podría escucharlo. Reunió fuerzas de donde no sabía que podría tenerlas, y gritó, pidió ayuda con la garganta seca, se apoyó en sus cansadas piernas y usó el resto de su saliva para hacerse escuchar a cualquiera que rondara cerca de allí, y para cuando los pasos se acercaron hasta la entrada del almacén sin pronunciar una palabra, supo que aquello no significaba su salvación.

Los pasos cesaron frente a la puerta, escuchó el característico sonido de un candado al abrirse, y después, el deslice de la cerradura.

-Aléjate de la puerta. -Escuchó una firme y varonil voz del otro lado, y todo fue tan poco advertido, que sin pensar, obedeció la orden. La sensación de que había escuchado esa voz en otro lugar comenzó a recorrerle la mente, y se esfumó al momento en que un hombre de largos cabellos negros y ojos felinos se asomaron.

-El chico del bar. -Pronunció Chris en forma de un siseo.

...

Sebastián se había levantado temprano aquel día. Le dio un beso en la frente a su esposo, que, semidormido, había levantado la mano en señal de adiós, y había vuelto a dormirse.

En la comisaría, el cansancio dominaba el aura, Fred era poseedor de un par de ojeras profundas y cansadas que evidenciaban el hecho de que no había dormido en toda la noche. Sebastián lo compadeció; probablemente le habían asignado casos menores de conductores ebrios y peleas de bar la noche anterior y, ahora, lucía diez años mayor de lo que era. Cuando éste pasó frente a Stan, levantó un brazo débilmente como saludo y sin voltear a verle, y siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Berdin. Sebastián agradeció entontces, el no estar en su lugar y continuó camino a su oficina.

Saludó a la secretaria, que atendía una llamada y le devolvió una sonrisa amable, se cruzó con Dante, que parecía volverse loco dentro de un archivero en busca de algo y pareció no escuchar el "Buen día" de Sebastián, y, por último, saludó a Steve, que trabajaba en su oficina y al que le debía que siempre se encontrara todo perfectamente organizado.

-Supe que te asignaron el caso de un secuestro. -Dijo Steve para iniciar conversación.

-Así es. No deberían demorar demasiado los forenses. -Respondió Stan, y antes de ponerse a trabajar, se volvió hacia Steve. -¿Podrías hacer entrevistas en el vecindario mientras nosotros inspeccionamos la escena?

Steve asintió y para cuando volvió la mirada hacia el papeleo, la policía forense comenzaba a aparcar fuera de la comisaría, ambos tomaron sus chaquetas y salieron para encontrarse con Laurent, que, siendo apenas un muchacho, había resultado pieza clave para la resolución de muchos de los casos más difíciles de la comisaría. Él y Stan se saludaron con un apretón formal de manos.

-¿Qué buscaremos? -Preguntó Laurent, dando a entender que no estaba al corriente del caso.

-Indicios de violencia y actividad reciente. La víctima, Chris Hemsworth, reporta 5 días desaparecido, y, el día de ayer, me pareció observar algunos escenarios que podrían indicarnos actividad de no hace más de ese tiempo. Por lo que, me atrevería a decir que nuestro sospechoso ha estado visitando la finca últimamente. -Dijo Stan.

-Bien. -Respondió Laurent profesionalmente y el equipo de Sebastían y los forences salieron en 2 vehículos de allí.

...

Chris se quedó muy quieto al reconocer a aquel hombre, y, momentos después, un torrente de furia le cayó como chorro de agua fría. Sintió el rostro caliente, la respiración poco profunda, y, en un arranque de ira, comenzó a acercársele de manera lenta a aquel rostro anguloso de sonrisa burlona.

-No te atrevas. -Dijo Tom sacando de su bolsillo un arma de bajo calibre, pero perfectamente capaz de matar a un hombre si se le disparaba lo suficientemente cerca.

La furia de Chris decreció tan rápido como había aumentado y retrocedió un paso.

Tom sonrió. -Además, -Dijo en el tono en que se le habla a un niño. -¿Has pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de que yo sea el único con la llave que abre el candado de tu cuello?, Es obvio que no la tengo conmigo en este momento, pero te convendría razonar que, si me hieres, te pudrirás aquí.

Chris se quedó callado y muy quieto. Tom volvió a guardar el arma. -Ahora, vamos al grano. -Tom mostró, colgando de su mano, una bolsa con el logo de una tienda de conveniencia de la que Chris no se había percatado. -La bolsa contiene la suficiente comida para que puedas saciar tu hambre y sed, pero, tendrás que ganarla. -El rubio lo escuchó con atención, sin decir palabra alguna. Tom prosiguió. -Deberás tomar la copa de agua salina que hay sobre esa mesa.

Chris observó la copa y volvió la mirada hacia su captor casi de inmediato. -No lo haré.

Thomas extendió su sonrisa. -No pensarás que deseo asesinarte con veneno ¿o sí?, es decir, si quisiera hacerlo lo habría hecho ya. -El pelinegro rebuscó las palabras adecuadas en su mente. -Voy a dejar esto en claro. -Dijo dando énfasis con el movimiento de la mano. -Has pasado a ser de mi propiedad en el momento en que aceptaste un trago de mi parte en aquel bar. Tu vida depende completamente de mí ahora y deberías estar agradecido por ello. Por lo tanto, la decisión de dejarte morir de deshidratación se encuentra por completo en mis manos. Pero no lo haré, por supuesto. -Chris escuchaba el sermón confundido. Thomas continuaba hablando. -Pero debes ganártelo, claro está. No pediré mucho en realidad, en esta ocasión, bastará con que tomes el agua de la copa, que, supongo, has tenido tiempo de sobra para analizar.

El rubio permaneció impasible, meditando entre las posibilidades de vivir un infierno allí abajo o entregarse a la muerte, y, finalmente, su instinto de supervivencia ganó. Estaba en manos de un demente, sí, pero, si moría, era evidente que nunca podría escapar. Debía seguir el juego del hombre y esperar que los investigadores hicieran su trabajo. Seguramente la policía lo encontraría tarde o temprano. Así que lo hizo, tomó la copa y la bebió de un sorbo. La sal hirió más en su garganta seca que lo que alivió el líquido después de tantos días.

Thomas asintió complacido mientras Chris tosía y se asqueaba producto de la extrema salinidad del líquido. -No era tan difícil, ¿Lo ves? -Dijo mientras arrojaba al aire y en dirección a Chris, la bolsa con alimento. Chris la atrapó y la inspeccionó. En efecto, allí dentro había recursos suficientes como para tres días, consistentes en botellas de agua, sándwiches y algunas barras de cereal. Abrió una botella y bebió hasta que su cuerpo sació la sed.

Desempacó uno de los sándwiches y comenzó a comer mientras el ojiverde, recargado en la pared, observaba a su mascota. -Yo no devoraría toda la comida si fuera tú. Nunca sabes cuándo volveré. -Y dicho esto, se alejó de allí, cerró nuevamente las puertas, y Chris escuchó sus pasos alejarse.

...

La casa de Chris ahora estaba acordonada y los forenses, enfundados en trajes blancos y guantes de látex, recorrían cada centímetro de la escena. Laurent se hallaba en la sala, recuperando fibras del sillón y empacando aquella taza de café sobre la que Stan le había advertido. Casi fue imperceptible, pero lo vio, vio ese fino cabello negro y ondulado sobre la alfombra. Sabía, por las fotografías, que Chris era un hombre rubio, definitivamente ese cabello no le pertenecía a él. Salió con éste dentro de una bolsa de evidencia y se lo mostró a Stan.

-Parece que nuestra víctima estuvo con una mujer. -Dijo Laurent.

Sebastian tomó la bolsa y por un segundo, apreció la negrura, el ondulado y el largo de la cabellera de Tom, sin embargo, borró esa imagen de la cabeza con una sonrisa. Definitivamente estaba tan enamorado que le complacía verlo a todas horas.


	4. Parte IV

Aquella mañana, en la comisaría, Steve inspeccionaba las entrevistas hechas el día anterior. Los vecinos de Chris lo conocían como un hombre pacífico y amable, y, aunque todos lamentaron que hubiera desaparecido, ninguno argumentó haber escuchado nada el día de los sucesos. A excepción de un hombre, al que le pareció escuchar un carro aparcando en el patio trasero de Chris por aquello de las 03:00 de la mañana el día de su desaparición.

Steve estaba a punto de archivar las entrevistas cuando la voz de Berdin le retumbó en los oídos.

-¡Stan!

Rogers se asomó hacia el pasillo y pronunció con voz fuerte:

-Sebastián ha salido.

Cuando se disponía a volver a su escritorio...

-¡Steve!

El aludido suspiró y salió rumbo a la oficina de Berdin, en donde, después de tocar con los nudillos, la voz de su jefe le permitió pasar.

-¿Sí? -Dijo Steve entrando a la oficina, la cual tenía un fuerte olor a café tostado.

-Ya que Stan no está... -Dijo Berdin mientras depositaba un churro aceitoso de vuelta en una bolsa de papel y señalando hacia la sala de estar. -Hay un chico allí. Viene a reportar algo de una desaparición. Yo estoy en mi hora de almuerzo, así que, atiéndelo y pasa el caso a Stan.

Steve asintió profesionalmente y se fue de allí pensando que para ese hombre, todo el tiempo era hora del almuerzo. En algún momento había sido un investigador serio, de esos a los que se les asignan los mejores casos y era llamado a servir en distintas áreas del país, pero, desde el fallecimiento de su esposa, perdió todo interés en el trabajo y se dedicó a comer, valiéndose únicamente del esfuerzo de los demás.

-Steve Rogers. -Se presentó ante el chico, que lucía como el típico estudiante de preparatoria experto en álgebra. Portaba un par de gafas redondas y su rostro mostraba cicatrices de acné, éste se levantó para saludar.

-Adam

Steve le estrechó la mano y tomó el block de notas para escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera por decir.

El chico se talló las manos y mostró una pose nerviosa antes de comenzar. -Mi hermano desapareció ayer por la noche, ni siquiera llegó a dormir.

-¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano?

-27, casi 28

-¿A dónde había salido tu hermano?

El muchacho se removió en el asiento. -Discutimos esa misma noche más temprano. Él salió enojado de la casa y... ni siquiera contesta su teléfono celular.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, lo más probable es que haya decidido pasar la noche afuera debido al conflicto. Espera en tu casa, verás que pronto llega.

-Tenía un amigo, sabe, el hombre que desapareció. A veces, cuando decidía no volver a casa, iba hasta con él para tomar un trago, pero, ahora, con la desaparición de Chris...

Steve lo interrumpió. -¿Tu hermano era amigo de Hemsworth?

-Sí, lo acabo de decir.

Steve hizo caso omiso al comentario, al parecer el chico no había comprendido que se trataba de una pregunta retórica. -¿Sabes si salieron juntos el día que desapareció?

El chico negó con la mirada. -Mi hermano estaba en cama ese día. No pudo asistir al bar con Chris por eso, y, cuando anunciaron su desaparición, se culpó por no haberlo acompañado. Decía que de haber estado con Chris ese día, él estaría bien.

Steve se quedó callado unos momentos y buscó las palabras de la siguiente pregunta mientras levantaba el reporte.

-¿Un bar?, ¿La noche que Chris desapareció estaba en un bar?

-Siempre quedaban de verse allí.

-¿Y tú conoces ese bar?

-No personalmente, pero sé que es uno de esos que se encuentran de frente al río en la parte sur.

Steve anotó el dato y continuó haciendo preguntas que lo llevaron a pensar que los casos estaban relacionados, pero decidió guardar esas conclusiones para sí.

Finalmente, le pidió al chico una descripción detallada de su hermano, una fotografía, y le aseguró que comenzarían a buscarlo inmediatamente, además, le informó que debía dar aviso si su hermano volvía.

...

Chris observaba los sándwiches sin atreverse a comerlos. Después de todo, el pelinegro le había advertido sobre los días que podía demorar en volver. Se preguntó si la policía tenía alguna pista. Debía tenerla, por supuesto, muchas personas debieron verlo en el bar aquella noche, y también debieron verlo con el chico de ojos verdes. Se concentró en permanecer relajado, en esperar que los investigadores dieran con él.

Escuchó un golpe seco sobre el pavimento del otro lado de la puerta, y supo que había alguien en la unidad abandonada. Fue consciente de pasos y el sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo, luego, el sonido de otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente. Se percató del candado de su propia puerta liberarse y observó, sin sorpresa, al chico del bar entrar con la misma gracia de siempre.

Fijó su mirada en el rubio unos segundos y luego sonrió. -Tengo una tarea para ti. -Dijo.

Chris simplemente lo observó. Tom dio aquel gesto como una señal de que era escuchado.

-Hay una bolsa que necesito que entierres en la cancha de tenis.

-Supongo que la cadena no es demasiado larga como para llegar hasta allá. -Respondió Chris con la voz tan firme como pudo hacerlo; el enojo había aflorado de repente al ver al ojiverde, aunque era evidente el nerviosismo que presentaba.

Thomas asintió como si aquella pregunta implicara algo muy estúpido. -Te liberaré por un momento, o mejor, te permitiré liberarte, te arrojaré la llave del candado y tú podrás abrirlo. -Dijo esto sacando el arma del día anterior de su espalda. -Estarás todo el tiempo bajo la mira, por lo que más te valdría comportarte.

Chris suspiró, sabía que nada era tan bueno como para ser real. Thomas continuó. -Cuando hayas finalizado el trabajo, volveré a otorgarte la llave, te encadenarás, y me la devolverás. ¿De acuerdo? -Dijo esto al tiempo que arrojaba al aire una pequeña llave dorada que otorgaba la libertad del rubio. Éste la atrapó y maldijo mientras se liberaba a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de la ironía de la situación, rebuscando con el tacto la cerradura del candado, y cuando la cadena cayó al suelo, la mano de Thomas se extendió. -Dámela. -La pidió de vuelta, y, una vez que estuvo en su poder, se apartó para que Chris pudiera pasar hasta el repartidor del recinto. Se colocó a una distancia prudente y se mantuvo apuntando hacia él con una sola mano. Pendiente a los movimientos del contrario, con el arma firme entre sus dedos.

Chris se detuvo unos segundos cuando estuvo frente a él, y notó levemente la tensión de la mandíbula del pelinegro, éste pareció percatarse de ello y levantó más el cañón, apuntando al pecho de Chris y quitando el seguro.

-No dudes que la usaré en caso de que decidas no obedecer mis órdenes. ¿Lo entiendes?

Chris asintió y esperó el siguiente mandato. Tom bajó el arma apenas un poco y apuntó con la barbilla una puerta metálica que dirigía hacia la cancha de tenis.

-Encontrarás afuera una bolsa plástica negra junto a una pala para nieve. Enterrarás ambos en el espacio de tierra y volverás aquí. -Dijo Tom.

El rubio se limitó a suspirar mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. No le hacía la menor gracia darle la espalda a un demente con un arma, pero, claro, era su única posibilidad de salir con vida de allí. Él era evidentemente más fuerte y grande que el ojiverde, y quizás habría considerado la posibilidad de enfrentarlo si se tratara de un arma blanca, pero, contra un arma de fuego estaba perdido. Las armas blancas daban más tiempo, y se necesitaba práctica para usarlas correctamente, un arma de fuego era rápida, y suponía menos manipulación, otorgaba más posibilidades de dar en el blanco y de herir gravemente al agredido, así que, después de sopesar los riesgos por enésima vez, decidió seguir en el juego. La policía no tardaría en encontrarlo.

Salió a la cancha y revisó discretamente el lugar con la mirada. Las paredes eran demasiado altas como para subirlas sin ninguna habilidad especial, e incluso, suponiendo que pudiera escalarlas sin ser alcanzado por las balas, que seguramente tratarían de alcanzarlo, el domo era demasiado bajo como para pasar entre éste y el muro.

No tardó en ver la bolsa a la que se refería su captor; no parecía nada más que una bolsa grande de basura junto a la pala con la que haría la tarea. No se molestó en pensar por qué o para qué serviría que enterrara aquella bolsa, Chris estaba envuelto en otros pensamientos. Pero aquello cambió cuando sus manos, al intentar levantar la bolsa, sintieron la irreconocible sensación de la blanda carne de un humano. El pánico lo invadió, arrojó el bulto nuevamente al suelo y dio un par de pasos atrás, sentía su propio palpitar golpeándole los oídos, su pecho excitado de miedo y pequeñas gotas de sudor frío rodándole por las sienes. Miró hacia la puerta por donde había salido, Tom estaba allí, sin inmutarse ante la reacción de Chris, con su misma expresión de indiferencia que siempre.

-Hubo un chico que comenzó a buscarte. No tuve alternativa. -Dijo con el tono con el que la gente educada habla del clima. Chris sintió escalofríos y odió a aquel pelinegro de mirada poco indulgente desde alguna parte de su ser que aún no conocía. Alguien había comenzado a buscarle, un amigo suyo seguramente, un amigo suyo estaba muerto dentro de esa bolsa y él mismo tendría que enterrarlo. Las cosas no podían resultar peor.

-No tengo todo el día. -Escuchó Chris decir a sus espaldas.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que un demente asesino lo apuntaba desde detrás con un arma, fue entonces cuando el odio se alejó para ser invadido por una sensación más poderosa, el pavor, y, en silencio, pidió a los dioses que se compadecieran de él. ¿Cuanto más podría sobrevivir así?


	5. Parte V

Tom se despertó sudando aquella madrugada. La respiración acelerada le comprimía el pecho y sus oídos parecían martillar en su interior con cada latido. Sentado sobre la cama con la espalda empapada y fría, y la creciente sensación del ambiente húmedo y cerrado provocándole asfixia.

Salió de las sábanas y sostuvo su peso en el pollo de la ventana un momento. El aire fresco le alivió el rostro y el pecho, y su garganta reclamó el drástico cambio de temperatura haciéndolo toser. Escuchó el movimiento de las sábanas tras de sí.

-¿Tom? -La voz de Stan llegó hasta sus oídos. -¿Estás bien?

Thomas suspiró para sí y volvió para verlo. -Hace demasiado calor, eso es todo. Vuelve a dormir.

Stan entornó los ojos. Conocía demasiado bien a Tom como para saber que aquella seca respuesta significaba que el problema estaba tan dentro de él que le era difícil expresarlo y también sabía que sería en vano intentar que Tom compartiera cualquier cosa que le remordiera el alma. Se mordió el labio y admiró la luz de la farola que se colaba por la ventana y la esbelta figura de su esposo recortándola. Pensó que podría ir hasta con él e intentar calmarlo, sopesó la posibilidad de besarlo y pedirle que le confiara su preocupación, pero aquello sólo agravaría la situación. Thomas no era de esas personas que se dedicaban a hablar. Así que se limitó a volver a la cama. -La noche es demasiado fría, te resfriarás si no te pones algo de ropa. -Dijo, y una vez que Tom asintió, él cerró los ojos.

El pelinegro observó a Stan, que lucía sereno y manso bajo las mantas, con el cabello revuelto y su boca hecha una línea debido a la seriedad del sueño. Permaneció allí, advirtiendo la brisa chocándole la espalda y observando a su esposo sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Con la mente recorriendo el camino hasta aquel almacén de deportes.

Finalmente se cansó cuando el color rojizo del amanecer comenzó a manchar el manto oscuro de la noche, y, con la sensación de no haber llegado a la conclusión de nada, decidió colocarse los pantalones de pijama y caminar hasta la cocina. Encendió la luz y, antes de disponerse a buscar el café en la alacena, algo llamó su atención.

El informe de Stan estaba sobre la barra de mármol, y sin pensarlo, se volvió para ver el reloj; las 5:51, Tom poseía cerca de cuatro minutos antes de que la alarma sonara a las 5:55 y él pudiera terminar de hojear 47 páginas de informe. Aquella oportunidad usualmente no se presentaba. Stan no trabajaba en casa, si aquel informe estaba sobre la barra de la cocina sería porque había olvidado dejarlo en la comisaría la noche anterior.

Tomó la carpeta entre las manos y saltó las primeras páginas de reglamentos y política y leyó rápidamente palabras claves. El tictac le retumbaba en los oídos, y aquellas líneas de palabras se aferraban en no relevarle nada importante conforme más leía. El sonido de la alarma de Stan sonó, y el corazón de le paralizó. Su esposo no tardaría más de unos segundos en salir de la cama y llegar hasta la cocina buscando una taza de café. Así que fue a parar hasta la última página del informe lo más rápido que sus dedos le permitieron. La lista de evidencias encontradas en casa de Chris estaba allí, y para cuando la palabra "evidencia de cabello" salió a la luz, su miedo ya había dado un salto.

Dejó el expediente en donde estaba, procurando acomodar las hojas en fracciones de segundo y volviéndose hacia la alacena en busca de los granos de café, aún con el traqueteo del corazón en el pecho y las sienes vibrando por la adrenalina. Intentó calmarse, y cuando su mano alcanzó la alacena, la voz adormilada de Stan lo sorprendió.

-Buen día. -Dijo Stan.

Tom, haciendo uso de sus maravillosas habilidades para mentir, se volteó con una sonrisa casual en los labios. -Buen día.

...

Stan salió de su casa con la sensación de que Tom aparentaba más normalidad de la habitual. Esa madrugada, se había levantado envuelto en sudor y con la respiración agitada, y, horas más tarde, había vuelto a ser el mismo hombre de sonrisa discreta y movimientos precavidos que conocía. Se alegraba por él, por supuesto, pero debía admitir que había un espacio en la cabeza de Tom que no lograba entender. Como aquella zona de singularidad que los científicos no lograban descifrar en el fondo de los agujeros negros.

Sonrió al encontrar divertida aquella comparación y se concentró en el camino que separaba su casa de la comisaría.

Llevaba el informe en el portafolio y recibiría un llamado de atención por parte de Steve si se enteraba de que había olvidado devolverlo el día de ayer luego de que volviera de su ronda. Aunque Steve era de un rango menor al de Stan, siempre encontraba la manera de reñirlo con justificación. Y a Stan no le molestaba ese hecho; se llevaba demasiado bien con él como para tomárselo a mal.

Aparcó en su lugar de la comisaría y entró en ella intentando dar contexto a su mente sobre el caso. Tenían a un hombre desaparecido, ningún sospechoso y una serie de posibles evidencias recogidas en casa de la víctima que podían, o no, servirles de ayuda. Anotó mentalmente que debía llamar a Laurent a la tarde para pedirle los avances de los análisis, y antes de que pudiera entrar a su oficina, Steve lo interceptó:

-Tenemos dos desaparecidos. -Dijo sin saludar. Stan concentró su atención en lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Dices... ¿Además de Chris?

-Ayer por la tarde un chico vino a reportar la desaparición de su hermano. Según sabe, era un buen amigo de Chris. Y cree saber dónde estaba Chris la noche que desapareció.

Sebastián abrió mucho los ojos ante el torrente de información. -¿Dónde está ese informe?

Steve entró a la oficina con Stan pisándole los talones. Treinta y dos minutos después, ambos salían de la comisaría en una patrulla.

...

Chris practicaba con una pelota de basquetbol de manera mecánica, repitiendo una y otra vez el movimiento de sus brazos junto al nombre de sus amistades, preguntándose quién podía haber comenzado a buscarle sin saber qué destino le esperaba ante eso. Aquel joven de cabellos negros no solamente se había encargado de arrebatarle la libertad, sino también había sido el que le arrebatara la vida a una persona cuyo único crimen fue haber intentado localizarlo. -¡Maldita sea! -Lanzó con tal fuerza el balón que rebotó en la pared, y a su regreso, se llevó consigo las tablas de natación.

No les prestó mayor atención, tenía cosas más importantes en las qué ocupar la mente, su trabajo, sus colegas, sus estudios. ¿Quién continuaría trabajando en sus teorías?, ¿Quién se molestaría en leer todos sus apuntes?, ¿Qué pensarían sus padres en estos momentos?, ¿Alguna vez saldría de ese lugar?

Soltó una bocanada de aire y se dejó caer al suelo. La policía no daba ningún tipo de señal, ni siquiera había escuchado una sola sirena pasar, ni un murmullo, ni otros pasos que no fueran los de aquel ojiverde, ni otra compañía que no fuera la de aquel psicópata. Aunque, debía admitir que aquel demente tenía un aura bastante peculiar. Una a la que ni él mismo había logrado escapar. Era como encontrarse en el horizonte de sucesos de un remolino del que se volvía imposible escapar una vez que se había caído en él. Su anatomía y rostro resultaban hipnotizantes. Su petulante personalidad, su sonrisa tan burlona como natural, su amaneramiento lleno de gracia, su cabello... ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?, ¿En verdad estaba adulando a aquel hombre?

Se obligó a mirar hacia otro lugar. Y se dispuso a pensar por enésima vez qué es lo que ganaría el susodicho con su captura. ¿Dinero? Bueno, era evidente que sus padres y amigos no tenían mucho que ofrecerle, y dudaba que sus colegas lo apreciaran demasiado para pagar por él. Es decir, se llevaba bien con algunos, pero su pasión por la física lo mantenía confinado a una oficina y un libro sobre partículas elementales. Nadie lo buscaba para charlar sobre las estadísticas de fútbol o sobre los últimos estrenos en cartelera. Él lo sabía, allí no tenía amigos.

Cayó rendido al notar que no llegaría a ningún lado con esa ecuación y se volvió hacia las tablas de natación tiradas. Una libreta de pasta naranja llamó su atención; probablemente había caído junto a las tablas, se estiró para tomarla, y para cuando terminó de hojearla, había aprendido cómo llevar a cabo un organizado inventario de un almacén de artículos deportivos.

Había algunas páginas en blanco, y una pluma económica dentro del espiral de la libreta. Así que la tomó, y comenzó a dibujar garabatos circulares en una de las esquinas sin pensar en algo concreto.

Escuchó un sonido de candado en la puerta, y sin darle tiempo para cuestionarse por qué no había escuchado los pasos, su captor entró en el almacén. Chris entonces notó algo: Aún poseía su orgullosa pose, y su piel lucía tan inmaculada como siempre, sin embargo, y debido a su extrema palidez, un par de ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos. Obviando el hecho de que había tenido una mala noche.

No pronunció nada, no lo amenazó ni se burló de su condición como otras veces. Simplemente se deshizo de la chaqueta, la colocó sobre uno de los estantes y miró rápidamente a Chris sin prestarle demasiada atención. -Desnúdate. -Dijo.


	6. Parte VI

Después de tres bares sin obtener resultados, entraron desesperanzados y algo cansados al penúltimo de ellos; aquel lugar tenía un fuerte aroma a arena y alcohol, a fiesta y fin de semana. Un ambiente bohemio empapaba los sentidos y te reconfortaba los huesos. El sonido de una guitarra al fondo del establecimiento y la voz de trova Sabinezca sobre el micrófono, el desgastado piso de madera, las redondas y pequeñas mesas privadas donde las personas charlaban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era el tipo de lugar a donde van las personas que comparten un lazo de amistad propio de muchos años como para evitar formalismos y elegancias innecesarias. Stan miró a Steve con una ceja elevada y éste sonrió. -Yo tampoco esperaba un ambiente tan cálido. -Dijo y se dirigieron a la barra, donde se sentaron junto a una pareja de chicas que admiraban al músico sobre el escenario con una sonrisa y las manos entrelazadas. Stan anotó de manera mental que debía convencer a Tom de acompañarlo a aquel lugar una vez que el caso estuviera resuelto.

-¿Qué les puedo servir? -Dijo el Barman mientras escarchaba la bebida de otro cliente. Era un hombre menudo, de cabello levemente crecido y camisa playera de poco menos de 50 años, de aspecto agradable y sonrisa fácil.

-Un par de refrescos, por favor. -Dijo Steve sentándose frente al hombre. Stan, que había pensado en pedir un trago con alcohol, se resignó al refresco que había encargado Steve. El hombre los sirvió rápidamente y los colocó sobre la barra. -¿Nuevos en la zona? -Preguntó intentando iniciar conversación. Stan agradeció que el hombre pareciera cooperativo.

-Somos investigadores. -Dijo Stan mostrando su placa.

-¿Es sobre el hombre desaparecido? -Preguntó el barman, y Stan pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Lo conoce? -Preguntó Steve.

-Por supuesto. Era un cliente relativamente frecuente. Muy amable, por cierto.

-La noche... -Comenzó a decir Stan, pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

-¿Quieren saber si lo vi la noche que desapareció?

-Así es.

-Lo siento, ocurrió en mi día de descanso, pero, solía venir con un chico de aproximadamente su edad, quizás más joven, de cabello rizado y rubio. Siempre venían juntos.

-Me temo que también está desaparecido. -Le informó Steve.

El hombre mostró verídica sorpresa en el rostro. -¿El mismo día?

-No, al parecer su amigo apenas unos días después.

El barman bajó la mirada y suspiró. -Lamento no poder ayudarlos. Pero, si les sirve de algo, hay unos chicos en la sala de la izquierda que siempre estaban con sus desaparecidos. Quizás puedan ayudarlos.

Steve y Stan agradecieron al hombre y, aún con las bebidas en la mano, se dirigieron a la sala de la izquierda; el ambiente era ligeramente más tranquilo. La música de trova aún sonaba, pero esta vez, se asemejaba a un fondo cristalino y suave. Había un grupo de chicas en una de las mesas y un grupo de hombres que observaban discretamente a las chicas desde otra mesa. Steve se apartó para que Sebastián pudiera presentarlos.

-Buenas tardes. -Comenzó Stan.

Tres de ellos voltearon hasta Stan, el cuarto, permaneció pegado a su bebida.

-Buenas tardes. -Contestaron.

-Somos investigadores. -Sebastián y Steve mostraron, por segunda vez en el día, sus placas. El hombre, que hasta entonces, había permanecido concentrado en su bebida prestó atención.

Uno de ellos levantó levemente las manos asustado. -No hemos hecho nada, ni tenemos que ver con nada. -Dijo.

Steve tomó una silla de la mesa vacía de a un lado y se sentó de frente al respaldo y al joven. -Necesitamos su ayuda. Hay un hombre desaparecido y creemos que ustedes pueden ayudar. -La expresión de todos en la mesa se relajó.

-¿Hablan de Chris?

Stan asintió. -¿Estuvieron con él la noche que desapareció?

Uno de ellos se mordió el labio. Steve colocó una mano sobre su hombro y habló con aquella característica y peculiar voz que lograba convencer al mismo diablo de convertirse en un buen ciudadano. -Si sabes algo, necesitamos saberlo. Queremos rescatarlo con vida. -Y aquellas últimas palabras fueron las que, finalmente despertaron algo dentro del chico.

-Estuvimos con él esa noche. Aunque no en el momento en que se fue. -Dijo.

-¿Con quién estaba en ese momento, entonces?-Preguntó Stan para alimentar la conversación.

-Había una mujer, una mujer que salió con Chris ese día. -Habló otro de ellos.

-¿Una mujer de cabello negro? -Prosiguió Stan sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Finalmente tenían algo congruente.

-Sí.

-¿Viste su cara? -Preguntó Steve.

-Nadie la vio. Todo el tiempo estuvo de espaldas a nosotros, ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber visto una mujer ese día. Quizás era un hombre.

-¿No sabes si viste a un hombre o a una mujer esa noche? -Volvió a preguntar Steve, esta vez, con voz autoritaria, el chico se volvió pequeño en su silla ante eso.

-Llevaba un saco largo y estaba bastante lejos de mí, no pude observar su anatomía desde atrás. Sólo sé que llevaba una melena larga y negra.

Stan sintió algo incómodo y confuso creciendo dentro de sí, aunque, sin una idea de a qué se debía ello, prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

...

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? -Dijo Chris, dejando el cuaderno a un lado y levantándose del suelo.

Tom sacó el arma de su pantalón y le apuntó. -¿Por qué eres tan obstinado?

Chris levantó las manos en señal de paz, nuevamente, esa maldita arma podía mantenerlo controlado. -Lo haré, de acuerdo, sólo... te pido que me digas la razón de esto, todo sería más fácil para mí si...

-No es posible la alianza entre los leones y los hombres, ni el acuerdo entre lobos y corderos.

-¿Citas La Ilíada para amedrentarme?

Thomas sonrió ante eso. -No se te otorgarán puntos extras por haber puesto atención en tus clases de literatura universal, ahora, desnúdate.

Chris entonces recordó lo que el hombre era capaz de hacer, y nuevamente, su instinto le dijo que lo mejor sería seguir en el juego. Desabrochó los botones de la camisa lentamente y la deslizó desde su torso hasta el suelo. Se deshizo del pantalón y los zapatos, y finalmente, ante la mirada enfadada de Tom, se desvistió la ropa interior, luchando contra la reacción natural de cubrir su entrepierna, por lo que volvió a levantar las manos hacia el pelinegro, el cual, permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -Parece que estás proporcionado en todo lugar. -Dijo con su característica seriedad, y, como siempre, sin previo aviso lanzó a Chris una bolsa. Éste la atrapó en el aire y la abrió. Se encontró con un kit completo de cuidado personal que incluso incluía una toalla y para cuando volvió a ver a su captor, éste le arrojó la llave que liberaba la cadena de su cuello.

-Las duchas de la unidad aún funcionan. -Dijo Tom como explicación. Chris se liberó de la cadena, devolvió la llave a Tom y se dirigió hasta con él, siempre con el cañón del arma apuntándole el pecho. Por alguna razón, algo dentro de sí, le decía que debía tener más miedo del hombre que del arma.

No podía decir que las duchas estuvieran sucias, ya que era comprensible que, al estar abandonadas, el polvo se hubiera concentrado en todos los rincones, aunque no dejaban de resultar incómodas. El ojiverde lo esperaba afuera, por lo que, para evitar problemas, y después de verificar con pesadez que las ventanas de los vestidores eran demasiado pequeñas como para escapar, hizo lo que se supone que debía hacer. Se metió a la ducha y esperó a que el agua, que salía de un color marrón intenso, fuera disminuyendo hasta que se volvió cristalina. Era obvio que el calentador no funcionaba y sintió el alma congelarse apenas el agua tocó su piel. Pero, el hecho de poder asearse compensó el frío.

Minutos después salió de la regadera y se dirigió a los lavabos, donde, por primera vez en varios días, pudo usar un cepillo dental. Ya con el cuerpo limpio, se resignó a salir; ciertamente no era buena idea esperar a que Tom entrara con un arma en la mano buscándole. Se rodeó la cintura con la toalla y se asomó al pasillo, donde su captor esperaba al final de éste. -Regresa al almacén. -Dijo. Chris obedeció, y una vez adentro, recibió otra bolsa de parte de Tom. Encontró adentro un par de vaqueros, un paquete de ropa interior y una camisa negra.

Vístete. -Volvió a ordenar Tom, obteniendo nuevamente una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Chris, que se colocó la ropa sin rechizar, comenzaba a secarse el cabello con la toalla cuando escuchó la voz de Tom.

-Ahora. -Dijo recargándose en un estante. -Supongo que necesitas más comida. -Y señaló la última barra energética que aún poseía Chris, éste prestó toda su atención al pelinegro. ¿Le haría tomar otra copa de agua salina? El pelinegro prosiguió. -Tengo más víveres para ti, pero como dije antes, deberás ganártela. Chris permaneció callado, Tom tomó eso como un signo de curiosidad y, de la chaqueta que se había quitado, sacó un par de grilletes de acero y se los mostró a su mascota con una sonrisa. -Espósate por la espalda. -Dijo esto arrojando el artefacto hacia Chris. -Y después te diré qué hacer.

El rubio no hizo nada, y mostró una expresión cerrada. No pensaba ponerse los grilletes. Thomas acrecentó la sonrisa ante el comportamiento del contrario y tomó el arma. -No me importaría herir a un esclavo desobediente. Deberías pensarlo mejor antes de intentar rechazar mis órdenes.

La furia dentro de Chris se disparó como torrente, el rostro le ardía y las manos le temblaban de la fuerza que aplicaba al empuñarlas. Si se negaba, moría, eso lo sabía. Y no sería una muerte rápida, ese maldito seguramente le dispararía donde una muerte lenta y agonizante lo esperara, sin atención médica ni primeros auxilios, estaba perdido. Por primera vez desde que estaba allí, sopesó la posibilidad de morir, de finalmente acabar con ese drama griego. Estaba bajo las órdenes y deseos de un demente que lo consideraba su esclavo y la policía ni siquiera daba señales. ¿Alguna vez lo encontrarían? Escuchó el seguro del arma quitarse y esa furia y valentía en su interior se desinflaron, y decidió no pensar en su cobardía, así que tomó las esposas, llevó sus brazos a la espalda, y con el orgullo desquebrajado, se las colocó. Ahora estaba completamente indefenso.

Híncate. -Ordenó Tom, y Chris, sabiéndose más expuesto que nunca, obedeció. Thomas se acercó hasta él, tomó la cadena del suelo que el rubio se había quitado minutos atrás y se acercó a su cuello, colocándosela sutilmente, ajustando el candado con la suavidad que una madre coloca una diadema en el cabello de su hija. Chris tensó todo el cuerpo ante aquel tacto. No era reconfortante, era escabroso y siniestro, era la confirmación de que aquel hombre definitivamente tenía algo fuera de lo común en la cabeza.


End file.
